


Do You Only Want To Dance?

by aviva09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bar, Co-workers, Dancing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09
Summary: After a productive quarter the team goes out to celebrate. Ben asks Rey to dance.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few weeks later the team at Supremacy Financing is out in full celebration. With the summer coming to a close their reporting year was getting wrapped up with a bow. It needed to be passed along to the board members to review before awarding the teams their bonuses. 

They were out at a dinner party. Cassian’s Family owned a Spanish style restaurant and cantina. There was a stage with a live band, with a full bar and an attached patio. The restaurant had held a few of the companies’ get-togethers. It had amazing food that Rey loved. Everyone ate and did a few rounds of tequila. 

She wasn’t surprised when Jyn and Cassian started dancing, the newlyweds in their own world. She was even less surprised when Finn, Poe, and Rose joined them on the dance floor. At least they had waited for her to arrive to do a shot together before they headed to the dance floor. She was surprised to see Hux, Phasma and a few other department heads here. Some were drinking while others danced, all of them relaxing. 

She was late to arrive having been held up at the office assisting Zori with HR and Payroll. She was barely ordering her food. Chewing on her lip, she wondered if her assistance had helped Zori. She hoped Zori would be able to join them soon. Before she left Rey made sure everything was submitted. All Zori had to do was run the report and send it to HIM for approval. 

If she had felt bad for Zori having to stay late, it was nothing compared to how bad she felt that Ben had to stay. As the only department head who was also a board member. Ben reviewed everything before it was posted. All of his lights were still on when she had left. She hoped that with her organization it would be a fast process for him, and he would be allowed to leave at a decent hour. 

Her food arrived, with all of its mouth-watering goodness, pulling her from her thoughts. She loved the street tacos here. The slices of cucumber and radishes helped dull the heat of the seasonings. She was halfway through her second taco when a cheer came up through the crowd. From her position at the bar, she had to turn to see what the commotion was about. 

She now faced the door where a very tired but happy looking Ben had appeared. He held a paper over his head in triumph. After a few words with Hux, he was ushered to the stage. The musicians paused in their song allowing him to speak. He looked like an uncomfortable “David” on stage. 

“Hey everyone, I received an email before leaving tonight. According to the numbers we are up from last year’s mark. By 11.9%.” A few polite claps were heard. “And,” He paused looking down at the sheet of paper. He swallowed before continuing, “We have ALL reached marks for a bonus. Expect to see your hard work on the next two paychecks.” His smile when announcing made Rey’s heart flutter. A loud cheer went up throughout the crowd. Who didn’t love rewards?

Rey clapped along with everyone. Poe let out a happy yelp, earning another grin from Ben and a few laughs from the crowd. “Enjoy the three day weekend,” Ben instructed. “I’ll see you all Tuesday.” And with that, he stepped off the stage. 

~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~*~

Ben was no stranger to late-night hours at the office. He had built his life around his job. So he knew that his lifestyle left him little to no room for socializing. But walking out of the building and passing the Cantina where all of his employees were celebrating gave him pause. For a few brief moments, he felt left out. He had only been invited once or twice, would they mind terribly if he invited himself? He could use the pretense of the good news he held in his hand.  
Mind made up he went inside. He was received well enough, someone even cheered. Only he was stopped by Hux. Hux insisted he shared the good news with everyone. 

Being up on stage was nerve-racking for him. But after a moment he found Rey and it was as if all the tension his body had held throughout the day drained away. He tried to remain focused on her as he gave his speech. 

A few moments later Ben was trying to make his way to the bar top. Only to be stopped by a dozen or so employees and co-workers. Everyone was happy with the news, and while he wanted to share in their joy, they were blocking his way to Rey. And he desperately wanted to speak with her. He wanted to tell her to thank you. Her efforts and hard work had allowed him to get the numbers submitted at a reasonable time. 

She was always going above and beyond in her normal work duties, he appreciated her immensely. While she was getting a bonus along with her team he wanted to give her something extra. Just for her and her hard work, a gift of some sort. He had thought to buy her a decoration for her office or lunch one day, but neither option felt personal to him. 

“It’s because you are attracted to her.” Came his ever-helpful inner voice. 

That voice wasn’t wrong. Everything from her beautiful brown locks to her painted pink toes pulled him in. To hear her talk was sweet music to his ears. The way she used the brilliant mind of hers made him weak in the knees. She was so much better than people who had ten years of experience in her position. He loved watching her mind work. Making the logical leaps to arrive at the conclusion he needed. Another part of him, the caveman part wanted to simply throw her over his shoulder and say, “Mine.” 

The tension in his body must have made its way to his face as Hux was fast to walk away finally leaving a clear path to Rey. She had just finished her food, pushing her beans and rice around her plate with a chip. He hoped to God she wasn’t about to get up and leave.

He stepped up and prepared himself with a deep sigh. 

“Good Evening.” He said, clearly startling her. A blush rose to her cheeks covering them in a perfect shade of pink. Pink was fast becoming his favorite color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little bit of Dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. Thank you for your love of chapter 1! <3  
> Here is Chapter 2 as promised.

Chapter 2 

“Good Evening.” Came a voice from behind her. His Voice. She was startled and made a cough to cover it up, quickly wiping at the food on her mouth. 

“Hello.” She replied.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. She shook her head. He folded his large frame onto the bar stool. Once settled he turned to her, “ I wanted to say thank you for helping out Zori. I would have been there a few more hours if we didn’t have you.” He gave her a small smile. His eyes conveying the gratitude he felt. At least that's what she assumed, as his eyes never left hers. 

She was a little confused. He was thanking her for doing her job? 

“I -I was happy to help.” She stuttered, losing focus as he moved closer. 

“In my book, that means I owe you one.” He smirked. 

“No, that's okay. I was just doing my job,” she replied. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was flirting with her, and if he was she knew exactly how she wanted to be repaid. She could not help but fantasize about how, where, and when she would call in that I.O.U. 

“Staying a full two hours after we have closed goes above and beyond “Just doing your job.” He pointed out. He sounded determined to win this debate. 

“I” She began but didn’t have a comeback. His triumphant smile was dazzling. They were interrupted as a waiter came over to take Ben’s order. 

“What can I getcha?” 

“Sprite and Tequila,” Ben answered quickly barely taking his eyes off of her. The waiter turned to walk away. Only for Ben to add, “And an order of street tacos.” as an afterthought. 

“Chicken, Pork or Beef?” The waiter asked, annoyance beginning to show. 

Ben looked over Rey’s plate. “Pork.” came his reply. With Ben’s order finally taken and the waiter’s job now complete the waiter walked away.

Now without the buffer there she started dipping her chips into her rice, bean and salsa mix. She waited, hoping that by him sitting down next to her meant that he wanted to share her company. His actions even got her hopes up that he would talk to her. 

“Jyn and Cassian know how to dance.” He commented. She breathed a sigh of relief as he broke the tension. Then turned and watched as her friends danced.

Cassian spun Jyn in her arms. They would turn away from one another only to return and spin or dip. Jyn chasing after Cassian. The claps and snaps from the band held Rey captive. Watching them look at one another, with all their love in their eyes, stole her breath. “Is that a Tango or -” She began.

“Paso Doble,” They said together.

She turned to him to find him smiling.”You know your dances.” He stated, cocking his head and looking at her in interest. 

She debated on whether she should correct him with her actual knowledge or leave it be. Or did he mean it to be a compliment? Undecided she smiled and turned back to watch Jyn and Cassian. 

After a few more moments his food arrived, he dug in. She tore her eyes from the dancers to notice his table manners. The napkin on his knee, fork and knife placement, his elbows far from resting on the bar top. Even his drink was placed at the one o'clock position in front of him, a drink that went untouched.

What a strange concoction she thought before asking, “How is that?” 

He looked up at her puzzled. It was kinda out of the blue. She indicated a hand towards his drink. As if he had forgotten he had ordered it he picked it up and drank the whole thing in two large gulps. “Is it not an odd combination?” she prompted. 

“My favorite.” He said in a way of answering. His tongue darted out to lick at the corner of his mouth and Rey’s mind went blank. She was instantly aware of how close they were and the amount of heat coming off their bodies. If he noticed her fascination he didn’t comment simply said, “A touch of sweetness.” She blushed furiously and turned back to the dancers. He was gonna kill her. The appearance of his tongue sent her imagination running. 

As the dancers finished the last few notes of the song everyone clapped and cheered. The band thanked the dancers and vice versa. “We will be taking a five-minute break.” The singer announced as he exited the stage. 

With no live music to dance to Jyn and Cassian began making their way around the room to say their goodbyes. The jukebox switched over to a popular hip-hop song, breaking the spell live music held. 

When Jyn made it to Rey she hugged her. “Thank you for all that you do. You have made my department a brighter place.” Rey blushed once more, she needed to lay off the drinking. It gave her away. Jyn’s words touched her. It was so different for her, having managers saying thank you for her hard work. Her previous employers never showed gratitude, said thank you or good job. 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, “It is a pleasure to work for you.” 

“How is the new apartment coming along?” Jyn inquired, she was engaging in polite small talk. Ben should take notes, Rey thought a smirk appearing on her face. 

“It’s coming along. I found a sturdy shelving unit so I can unpack a few of the book boxes,” she said, informatively. 

“That's great!” Jyn encouraged. “Moving, what fun!” She had been in Rey’s shoes recently having moved with Cassian. As if the mere thought of him summoned him Cassian appeared at Jyn’s elbow. “Moving is horrid.” He added.

“Hello, Ben,” Cassian said, giving the other man a sharp pat on the back. Ben, who had his last taco halfway to his mouth, looked disgruntled. Half the taco’s inners had fallen back on to the plate. There was a slight pout to his lips now. 

“Andor.” He greeted, inclining his head. Using his fork to scoop his taco innards. “That was some dancing.” He complimented. 

Cassian looked taken aback. Jyn beamed turning. “Thanks, Solo. The lessons were a wedding gift from your mother.” The fork, halfway to his mouth, paused for a brief moment. If Rey hadn’t been paying attention she would have missed it. 

“She had great ways of bringing people together.” Came his soft reply. All through his tone implied that this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. 

“Well,” Rey began drawing attention back to herself before the happy couple caught on to Ben’s change in tone. “ He’s right the two of you looked lovely.” 

“Thank you.” Said Jyn.

“Perhaps you could join us for a lesson,” Cassian suggested. 

“Yes!” Exclaimed Jyn. “ Next week we start learning the Tango.” 

I would love too,” Rey started. “But I already know how to dance the tango.” Seeing their falling faces she quickly explained. “The foster home that Finn and I grew up in, well let's just say we always wanted to escape from it. Our public rec center held all sorts of classes and one summer it was all dancing lessons. So we learned how to Waltz and Foxtrot and the Tango. It was a fun summer.'' 

She smiled as they smiled, they knew a bit of her past so there were no looks of pity. From them. Ben, however, snapped his eyes to hers as soon as she said foster home. She tensed under his gaze. It wasn't pitying in his eyes. It was something else. Understanding perhaps? 

“Well, if you want to learn any other ballroom dances let us know. We’d love to introduce you to our instructor.” Jyn’s voice dropped conspiringly. “He’s handsome.”

Rey dropped her voice to match Jyn’s even though both Cassian and Ben could still hear her. “I’m not interested.” The couple laughed and Rey watched as Ben looked at his plate, a smirk on his lips. 

While she appreciated their goodwill and concern, she wasn’t looking for someone. “No peanut, It’s because you have a huge crush on your boss’s boss.” Her ever-helpful inner voice said to her. 

Jyn laughed while Cassian smiled. They bid their farewells. As they left, Rey began looking around, wondering if she should leave as well. She noticed there were only one or two people from the company left. She looked for Finn, Poe, and Rose on the dance floor, not finding them she grumbled to herself. “Could have said goodbye.” 

The band had reappeared and were doing small warm-ups for their next set.

“Rey,” came Ben’s voice, breaking into her thoughts. She turned to him eyebrow raised in question. It didn’t escape her attention earlier when he had used Cassian’s last name. 

“Yes?” She asked.

“Would you like to Dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Jyn and Cassian’s dance inspired by this scene in The Mask of Zorro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ihqI2RVZzo  
> (Including all of its firey sexual tension)  
> ~ Chapter 3 will be posted Friday March 13th.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
“Would you like to dance?” He asked. He was certain that his voice was at a higher octave than normal. He was going to blame it on his nerves. 

She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful, but tonight it was different. She was open. No longer confined to office protocol. Straw by her lips, freckled cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He watched as a puzzled look crossed her face. He had shown he was interested, hadn’t he?

“Do you know how?” She asked.

He wanted to burst into laughter. She knew who his mother was, didn’t she? Instead of laughing at her he smiled, “My mother had me in lessons well into my teens. It is not something you forget.” 

She looked down, another blush rose to her cheeks. “I-I didn’t.” she began. 

“It’s okay, most people forget.” He reassured her. He slid off the stool to remove his jacket. He undid his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. Watching as her eyes went as round as saucers when his tattoo was revealed. Attraction and curiosity is a dangerous combination. 

“What is it?” she asked finally. He could see the question had been burning in her mind for days. Probably since he first sent her a picture of it. 

“Conjoining family crests.” He explained. He was the last surviving heir of four bloodlines. A combined family crest was his way of honoring the past. Seeing her look of confusion he added, “I’ll give you a history lesson sometime if you’d like?” She blushed again and he now knew for certain pink was his favorite color. He would do many things to keep seeing that blush. 

He held out his hand, “A dance? As a thank you for all that you do. For Me.” He watched as she set her glass down and swallowed. She visually collected herself before she slipped her hand into his and slid off her stool. He led the way to the dance floor. 

“Can we have a waltz?” He asked the singer. The lead singer smiled knowingly before turning to his bandmates. After a heartbeat’s conversation and some rearranging. They began playing the classic “Fascination.” The soft piano and violin filled Ben’s ears and heart. He noticed a few people turn their heads to watch. He felt Rey tug at his hand.

He turned her into their starting stance and felt her whole body tense. She didn’t like being watched. “Relax,” He instructed, “Keep your eyes on me.” He encouraged her.

“They aren’t really here.” She lifted an eyebrow at that one. Looking up at him and nodding a look of determination on her face. He was momentarily stunned, as it often happened when she gave him her full attention. Her eyes looked right into his soul and he was held captive. 

He took a steadying breath, then the first step. He moved left-right into a box waltz. He paused holding his breath, waiting for her to follow. She did so smoothly and effortlessly. He relaxed. She narrowed her eyes, “One” She said.

He moved again, she followed. Completely in sync. “Two,” He said. She smirked. He completed the box pulling her closer. 

She let out a breathless “Three” He turned her, then moved again. The piano notes rising and falling as the violin joined in. Rey’s eyes never left his. 

One  
Two  
Three

He was a goner. He cherished holding her this close. It took a great deal of self-control for him to not let his hands roam freely over her body. He could not help his hand from flexing on where it rested on her lower back. Her fingers flexed in his hand and she swallowed. 

One  
Two  
Three

He spun her again and they glided past another couple. Too engrossed with one another to even look away to see who had joined them. 

One   
Two  
Three

They passed under one of the lights. He watched in fascination as her eyes shifted colors from a darker brown to almost gold. 

One  
Two  
Three

She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and high cheekbones. The pink tint to her cheeks making them stand out more. 

One   
Two  
Three

Her tongue snuck out to wet her lips. His eyes were immediately drawn down to them. He inhaled sharply. It would be an H.R. nightmare if he kissed her. By gods, he wanted to kiss her. Her lips were full and looked like the ripest fruit he had ever seen. They begged to be tasted. He leaned in. 

One  
Two   
Three

The music ended too soon. He saw disappointment flick through her eyes, it was gone in a flash. He knew deep down he felt just as disappointed as her look had been. Reluctantly he let her go and moved back a step. They looked at the band and clapped their appreciation. Taking a bow as the crowd clapped for them. 

She turned to him and he held out his arm to her. She linked her’s into his and they strolled off the dancefloor together, back to their seats. He was happy to have an excuse to keep touching her. 

Their waiter was waiting for them to arrive. “Bonita.” He said, “ Another?” He inquired, gesturing to their drinks. Ben looked to Rey eyebrow raised. 

She smiled at them. Then addressing the waiter, “I’ll have to decline.” 

The waiter turned to him. Why not? It was the weekend. “I’ll have another. And both checks please.” He said. He turned to Rey as she smacked his arm if you could call it that. She looked surprised and tried to speak. He cut her a look. And her mouth snapped shut. “ My mother would disown me if I let her favorite employee pay for a meal that I interrupted.” 

Rey’s mouth turned into the perfect “O” of understanding. She nodded her agreement. Placing her hand just over his tattoo she said, “Thank you.” 

Once again Ben was hit with a desire to kiss her. He dipped his head and said, “You are welcome.” What to do now eluded him. He knew one thing for sure, he had found a way to connect with her that wasn’t work-related. He’d take that as a victory. 

~8*~8*~8*~8*~8*~8*~8*~8*~8*~8~

Rey shifted in her chair. Dancing with Ben had been the most exquisite form of torture she had ever endured. She had yet to remove her hand from his arm. Even the lightest of his touch on her back felt like a brand. She had savored the closeness and feel of him beneath her fingertips. 

When they had danced his movements had become sure, assertive. He was in control. He led her and she followed. It thrilled her, giving in to his directions. Moving and feeling. Allowing her mind to rest. This was a new adventure and she didn’t want it to end.

Even now, minutes after she was still touching him. As an affectionless child Rey was starving for as an adult. Finn and Rose had told her too many times to count that she had little to no personal boundaries. Poe could have cared less, he was just as affectionate as she was. 

However, touching Ben was completely different. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. He had awakened something within her. And if she had felt starved before she was now ravenous. It wasn’t until he had held her that she realized it was HIS touch she craved. She came alive under it. 

“Maybe it’s the alcohol” Her little voice snarked. 

The waiter appeared with Ben’s last drink and the booklet that held their combined checks. A part of her was in protest of him paying. It wasn’t a date. Another part, the one in cahoots with her pocketbook was grateful. And yet a third part of her was already coming up with ways to pay him back. At the very least to do her part. 

“How about I cover the tip?” She suggested fighting back a yawn. 

He gave her a look that screamed: “Not Amused.” So she elaborated, “What would your mother think of her favorite employee taking a handout from a man?” She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at the expression he gave.

He looked so taken aback for a moment then his expression changed. Looking impressed he said, “Touche” a smirk forming on his lips. 

She pulled her hand from his arm and was immediately aware of the loss of contact. She took a breath to steady her nerves. Reaching around to her purse she pulled out a ten-dollar bill. When Ben was finished with the booklet he handed it to her to put in her tip. She tried to be fast as the waiter was headed there way, but she was distracted by Ben’s amazing penmanship. 

“Did he have to appeal to every part of her?” She questions herself. 

Ben drowned his drink in one sitting. And Rey openly stared at him. His body was relaxed. Unlike when they were at the office and he was as tense as a bowstring. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Then her eyes roamed down to his buttoned-down shirt. She marveled at how well it fit him. It was always pressed and cleaned. She had often wondered if he kept a spare in his office, just in case. She pulled her eyes away just in time, as he was turning to her. She did not want to get caught staring again.

What was going to happen now? She pondered as his eyes met hers. She sucked on her bottom lip. Watching as his eyes went right to her lips then back to her eyes. 

Oh. Were not the sweetest kisses the ones shared between the eyes a thousand times.?

He swallowed, “Are you - I mean would you like an escort home?”

“Did she? Oh Yes.” 

She felt his huff of laughter filling the space between them. When did they get this close? Wait for a second, She had answered him out loud. She had liked the sound of his laugh too much to be embarrassed. 

He stood and put on his jacket before helping her wiggle into hers. He extended his arm once again to her. Taking a moment to move her bag to her shoulder and collect herself. She then linked her arm with his. Arm in arm they made their way to the doors of the Cantina and out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story! Each time I got a Kudo or a comment it felt like Christmas.


End file.
